


Your Country Needs You

by Telaryn



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Crossover, Gen, Hidden Talents, Interviews, Recruitment, We're from the government...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: Before the mysterious "Agency" tasked with keeping the Parrs' abilities a secret can wipe Kari's memory of her time babysitting Jack-Jack, Phil Coulson intervenes.  If the Avengers Initiative goes forward, and enhanced persons become a fact of life again, Jack-Jack Parr isn't going to be the only special baby that needs looking after.





	Your Country Needs You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon I saw on Tumblr so long ago I don't honestly remember who thought it up or when.. All I know is that I fell in love with it instantly, and I pretty much knew one day I would end up writing it.
> 
> So here ya go. Incredibles fic. Me.
> 
> Who would have guessed?

Her mom and dad were going to be so angry.

The big man with the sunglasses had taken her phone, so Kari was even less sure than usual what time it was. Something in her stomach told her it was a lot later than she’d told her Mom she’d be home, and Mom hadn’t been happy about how long Mrs. Parr wanted her to watch Jack-Jack in the first place. “There’s something about that family…” she said after Kari had promised her everything was going to be just fine.

It was something she said a lot when they talked about the Parrs – so many times, in fact, that Kari had stopped wondering what she meant a long time ago.

Things had gotten really weird there for a while though, hadn’t they? Fire, and a tornado, and the craziest game of hide and seek Kari could remember playing with any kid ever. At one point she’d really thought the baby had run away, even though that was silly because she’d never seen Jack-Jack do anything but crawl, and Violet would have said something if her baby brother was walking all of a sudden. That was something people talked about, right? Especially to their sitter – it was something a responsible sitter needed to know.

That place between her eyes was starting to hurt again…

“The service sent somebody.” Mrs. Parr had said she was going to call the service and have them send a grown-up, and the grown-up had come. Kari hadn’t done anything wrong or irresponsible. The grown-up had come and Jack-Jack was going to be fine. It was all going to be fine.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened and the old guy who had told her to get in his car walked back into the room. “I don’t talk to strangers,” she had told him when he’d first rolled down the window of his car and called her name. “You need to go away.”

He’d had a badge though – a real one, like she was pretty sure policemen carried – and told her that she didn’t have a choice.

“Mr. Dicker,” she said. His name was Mr. Dicker – and Kari was pretty sure if her head didn’t hurt so bad in that one spot his name would have made her giggle. “Mr. Dicker, I need to go home. My Mom and Dad are going to be really mad.”

He looked tired – kind of like her Dad when she’d gotten herself in one of her messes and mom and dad had to get her out. “Kari, we’re trying to reach your parents. I told you everything was going to be okay, didn’t I?”

If she was going to be totally on the level with Mr. Dicker, Kari really didn’t remember much of what he’d told her, but her Dad said that she didn’t have to be on the level with everyone all the time and Kari was pretty sure he would say this was one of those times.

“Did you try calling my Aunt Mary?” she asked. “Sometimes when she’s had a hard day Mom goes over to see Aunt Mary.”  
**************************************  
She hadn’t cried once. Coulson glanced down at his tablet, confirming that the girl was only fifteen years old. Fifteen, left alone with the Parr baby for nearly twenty-four hours, hit with a mind control ray of unknown origin and effect, and aside from what seemed to be a borderline migraine headache basically fine.

He pressed the intercom button next to the two-way mirror. “Can we get a couple of Excedrin in Interview 4? Thank you.” They were also going to have to think about food before too much longer. Assuming Kari hadn’t had time to think about anything beyond staying ahead of ‘Jack-Jack’s’ particular brand of mischief, Coulson figured the girl likely hadn’t had a proper meal in nearly thirty-six hours.

He glanced up as the door to the observation room opened and Maria Hill slipped inside. “Still kicking over wasps’ nests, hmm?” It made him smile. Rick Dicker had been recruited by Peggy Carter herself, and dated his time with SHIELD back to the signing of the ill-conceived Superhero Relocation Act. The Parrs were his pet assignment, and over the years he’d been given the closest thing any of them had to a free hand with the family.

That was getting ready to change, in ways Coulson knew the crusty old man wasn’t going to like or agree with. “He should have paid more attention when the baby’s six-month DNA results came back. If the Director gets the Avengers Initiative green-lit, the entire protocol for dealing with enhanced humans is going to have to be re-written. The Parr baby is going to be one of the most valuable assets SHIELD has.”

Maria joined him at the two-way mirror. “What does that have to do with the girl? She’s not enhanced, is she?”

Coulson snorted softly. “Not in any way useful to something like the Avengers Initiative, but she was alone with the baby for right around twenty-four hours and not only were both of them still in one piece, property damage and exposure were both minimal.

“That’s not what I heard.” Reaching across him, Hill plucked his tablet free of his grip. “I heard the house was a total loss, and Dicker had to tap two different emergency funds to support the memory wipes and getting the family into a motel for a few days.” She glanced over the data Coulson had been referencing. “Syndrome?”

Coulson rolled his eyes, taking the tablet back. “Imagine Tony Stark’s need to play hero, with Justin Hammer’s personality. Tried to set himself up as Mr. Incredible’s ward back in the day, and when Parr wouldn’t bite spent the next fifteen years nursing the mother of all grudges.”

He could tell that Maria understood exactly what he was saying – even though the situation was more complicated than he was willing to discuss openly. Coulson had done his research and knew the case could be made that the actions of young Billy Whelan had led directly to the Superhero Relocation Act. He planned on saying as much to Director Fury, when they were finally in a position to discuss the fate of the dime store villain.

“So what are you planning on doing with this one?” Hill asked, jarring Coulson from his thoughts.

He turned his attention back to the teenager sitting on the opposite side of the glass. “Feeding her, first. After that, we put her through the standard battery of tests and see if she’s up to the challenge of helping us train up the next generation of heroes.”


End file.
